Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-31572026-20190727002354/@comment-29742618-20190728125630
^ You're undermining Ghost Rider's feats as well as the people he's fought and overesitmating Lobo's chances to make it seem as if there's no way possible to kill Lobo. If that were the case, then Lobo shouldn't even be in a Death battle, now would it? You're ignoring the feats and links I've provided that supply Ghost Rider's capabilities. I'm not saying that Ghost Rider wins hands-down, but I am saying that there is a good chance of Ghost Rider winning in this fight. You keep on trying to refute my points by undermining and underestimating Ghost Rider. It doesn't make sense and it comes off as biased. You're dismissing the most powerful mystical beings that Ghost Rider has faced and nitpicking each link that shows it by ignoring how powerful they are, and doing the exact opposite by doing the same thing with Lobo and his powers and fights with others. "also, Lobo’s soul has all the same physical power as regular Lobo" No? This is just false. He has never pulled the same feats in his soul form as in his physical body. Hell, the fact that Lobo's body was harmed so much that he was reduced to his soul. Goes to show that his physical body has limitations to how much it can regenerate. "therefore he should just be able to resist the penance stare, and that’s ignoring the MANY inconsistencies with the stare" No. The penance stare isn't the same as hellfire. The penance stare directly attacks your soul. Something Lobo has zero defences against. I find it funny you say that the Penance Stare is inconsistent when Lobo's healing factor is even more inconsistent with being dragged through planets and being punched by Superman with no injury but he can get sliced, pulled apart , shot at , and even punched by Deathstroke to the point he actually bled. You ignored all of what I've said before regarding PS. The Stare isn't based on whether you've done something bad and feel guilty about it. It's just personal judgement and it depends on the Rider whether you get to suffer or not. Besides, it doesn't matter if you don't look at Ghost Rider's eyes during the stare. You don't even need to be looking at him. The Penance Stare is so widespread that it can cover an entire city. "Rider takes down Angels with God’s power, yes, but the last time Lobo fought a “God” who created an entire universe and could warp reality, it didn’t go so well for the latter. Gawd and Dave are not omnipotent like God himself. If so, why on Earth did they allow themselves to be killed by Lobo? They're not Omniscient. They're not Omnipotent. And they're certainly not immortal like God, if they can be easily killed by Lobo. They're just powerful reality benders with an inflated ego that we're stupid enough to relay their whole scheme to eachother in front of Lobo's face, which prompted him to kill both of them. This is going to be my last response for this, I feel like I've already stated as much of how powerful Ghost Rider really is.